The present invention generally relates to the field of computer technology, and in particular to a method and a micro-system for updating configurations of a target system in a computer.
With the rapid development of computer technology and network technology, global computer users can sufficiently share network resources using networks. However, computer viruses might spread over networks. Viruses usually invade computers via networks and attack computers using bugs in computer operating systems. This makes computer operating systems vulnerable to viruses.
To avoid virus attacks to computer operating systems, various computer virus protection measures have been proposed in the prior art, such as virus protection tools, firewalls, etc. In addition, it is usually necessary to download operating system patches, update virus protection software and a virus database thereof in time so as to patch bugs in operating systems and enhance the virus protection capability in time and further make computer systems more secure. Specifically, computer operating system patches and virus databases, which have been released recently, generally include protection components for latest virus attacks.
Generally, to obtain update packages that include recently released computer operating system patches and virus databases, it is necessary to connect a computer system to a network so as to download these update packages via the network from a server. However, viruses might invade the computer operating system during downloading. Hence, the computer operating system might be infected with viruses before or during update packages are downloaded and installed.
Therefore, there is a special need in the prior art for a method of securely downloading operating system patches or software profiles to update configurations of the operating system.